Ranma ½ Hajimemashite, Kitsune!
by RamenFox
Summary: The Tendo family gets an unsuspected surprize when a young fox comes though the door way. Rated PG-13 for later chapters..!
1. Default Chapter

Hey everybody! Uh.. .I don't own Ranma etc, Rumiko Takahashi does, that brilliant mind. Meisuke, however, is mine. Please do not copy her character. oO; For those of you who don't know much Japanese, here are some things for you that will be popping up throughout the story! Nani? - What ? Gomenasai!/Gomen: Sorry! Oro?/../!/ - Huh?/Uh.. / ACK! (lol, you get it.) On with the show! _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Ranma ½ - "Hajimemashite, Kitsune!" Prolog  
  
Ranma Saotome was not one of your run-of-the-mill martial artists. He lived with his father in the Tendo household along with Mr Tendo and his three daughters - Akane, Nabiki, and the oldest, Kasumi. Akane was the youngest of the three at the age 16. Nabiki was always finding some way to get money while Kasumi cooked for the family and ran the house. Mr. Tendo and Ranma's father, Genma, were old time friends. They both practiced under the same teacher - Happosai. Genma and Mr. Tendo are on the verge of combining their Martial arts dojo's - That is, if Ranma and Akane get married. That's right! Akane is Ranma's fiance, along with Surprisingly numerous other girls. Such as Shampoo - the feisty Amazon who has been defeated by Ranma and due to her Amazon Law, must marry him. Ukyo, a female with the skills in cooking Okonomiyaki, was promised Ranma's hand in marriage for her cart. When she was left behind, she came to find Ranma and kill him, but her mind was changed when Ranma called her "Cute". But, Despite all that, we all know Ranma does like Akane. But.. You never know. Shampoo also has a.. not-so-secret admirer named, Mousse. They met as childhood friends, and when Mousse challenged Shampoo so he could try her hand im Marriage, he failed. But, doesn't a guy get a second chance? They were only three, after all. Then there is Ryoga. Some say that him and Ukyo have a thing together, but, Ryoga has a crush on Akane. Will this Eternally lost boy have his wish of being Akane's? Or will he change his mind. We'll have to see. Oh, and one more big thing that one must know about some of the people in this strange love triangle. Mousse, Shampoo, Ryoga, Ranma, and Genma all turn into different animals due to the Jyuusenkyou curse with the touch of hot water. They can only be turned back with hot! And so, We start. 


	2. Ohayou, Ranma!

Hey everybody! Uh.. .I dont own Ranma etc, Rumiko Takahashi does, that brillant mind. Meisuke, however, is mine. Please do not copy her character. oO; For those of you who dont know much Japanese, here are some things for you that will be popping up thoughout the story! Nani? - What ? Gomenasai!/Gomen: Sorry! Oro?/../!/ - Huh?/Uh.. / ACK! (lol, you get it.) _______________________________________________________  
  
Chapter One - "Ohayou, Ranma!"  
  
It was a beautiful monday morning in the suburb of Nerma, Japan. The birds were singing, the sun shone brightly and was reflected by the morning dew on the grass, the smell of breakfast was in the air at the Tendo Dojo. Ranma Saotome, a young boy at the age of 16, rolled over and was greeted by a giant panda bear. Ranma gasped and scrambled out of his bed, looking down at the panda who only stirred and rolled over. He would never get used to seeing his dad like that, no matter how long the time. Ranma sighed of relife and turned to look out his window, opening it and taking a breath of fresh air. He smiled to himself as the sun slowly rose, overlooking the town. After a good strech Ranma prodded his father, the panda, with his foot.  
  
"C'mon ol'man, Get up!" He said, scratching his head. Genma growled, and held up a sign. Go away. I dont have school! Go on! It said. Ranma huffed, and walked downstairs to see Kasumi making breakfast in the kitchen. Mr. Tendo was prepairing the Mah-Jong table for when Genma decided to wake up while Nabiki was watching the news.  
  
"Oh, Good morning Ranma. Breakfast will be ready soon." Kasumi said, smiling at him in her usual manner. "Thanks Kasumi." He replied, going back upstairs to dress for school. Ranma wore his red shirt with yellow clasps, and his pair of baggy black pants - the same he wore almost every day. His shoes were nice and worn and his arm-bracers fitted him well. As he went into the bathroom to brush his hair out, he got a good glimps of himself.  
  
"Well, ol' guy.. 'Nother week." He said, brushing. "I wish somethin' would happen." He paused. "Shampoo n' Ukyo ain't anythin' special no more. Akane's well.." He paused, hearing footsteps down the hall. He waited until they were gone to speak again, and just before he opened his mouth, he looked to the picture of Mr. Tendo, He, Akane, Nabiki, Genma, and Kasumi on their summer vacation that year. Akane was in the front, wearing a nice summer-dress while Nabiki and Kasumi were posing. Mr. Tendo and Genma were playing a board game in the background while Ranma himself was watching, secretly looking at Akane though the corner of his eye. "Wonderful."  
  
"Ranma, Dear! Breakfast!" he heard, jumping. He set down his brush and walked down the stairs casually, first catching sight of Akane at her usual spot at the table. He smiled slightly, noticing P-Chan on her lap. His smile turned into a small scowl, but said not a thing and only sat at his place at the table. His scowl then turned to a grin as Kasumi brought over breakfast - Bacon being one of the entrees. P-chan squeeled, and left, leaving a concerned Akane and a laughing Ranma.  
  
"Ranma, you jerk! Poor P-chan!" Akane said, watching him trot off. "Oh, Im sorry Akane, Dear." Said Kasumi, sitting down next to Nabiki and Mr. Tendo. "Its alright.. He'll be back later." Akane said, taking some breakfast, but was side-tacked by Ranma's hoots of laughter. "Whats so funny!?" She said, clutching Mallet-sama. "Poor little P-chan must've saw 'es uncle in the bacon!" Ranma laughed, before being struck in the noggen with Mallet-sama. The rest of the Tendo family and Genma only continued to eat their breafast as Akane huffed and ate hers in silence, Ranma on the floor, sobbing. It was to be a long day. 


End file.
